The Death Family
by Cara Winters
Summary: Death forgets he has another child. OC seeks revenge on her jerk father. Kid learns to love more than symmetry. Just about everyone gets hurt. This is the complicated life of the Death Family. Rated M for language, violence and soon romantic content.


A sound **_soul_****,** Dwells within a sound mind and a sound body.

My name is Silence. I was born without vocal cords so I can't speak even if I tried. Father always called me Sigh because I only sighed for responses. It was a blessing and a curse. The downside mostly was my Father, Lord Death's fault. After my 5th birthday he had a son, Death the Kid. Soon Kid became his whole world. Death even forgot I existed, literally. I lived in my room alone for years and years. Soon the house was torn down when Death started the DWMA (Death weapon meister academy) and I was left in the rubble. Forgotten and invisible. I lived in a box outside of the DWMA East wall. I was unemployed, homeless and alone. What more could I want? (Sarcasm!)

I willed myself to walk to the front gate of DWMA. I walked in after some guy with spiky blue hair and a star tattoo. Behind him was a girl with long black hair. According to the conversation the guy was Black Star and the girl Tsubaki. They didn't notice me one bit. I followed until we reached the front courtyard/steps. I stopped and took in the sight of DWM Academy. I hated every bit of it. From the high red towers to the giant Death mask on the front of the castle. Then someone came up to me.

"Hi, I'm Maka Albarn. I don't think I've seen you around here before. Are you a new student?" Maka said.

The girl was fairly pretty. She had green eyes and blonde pigtails. She wore a black trench coat over a school uniform. I stared blankly at her.

"It's okay if you're shy. Hey let me give you a tour and I can take you to Lord Death's office too." Maka smiled friendly at me.

I nodded. It would be good to get familiar with enemy territory. Maka lead me around for a good hour even introduced me to her weapon partner Soul Evans. He was cool looking, albino and could turn into a scythe. Interesting info. Then we got to Death's office. I swallowed my nerves and followed Maka and Soul inside.

"Oh hello Maka, Soul how's it going?" Death said.

Still didn't notice me. I ran up to him so fast Maka and Soul couldn't stop me. Then I kicked Death in the groin.

"Uh..." Maka said stunned.

"Death um..." Soul began.

"What do I have something in my teeth?" Death said not even feeling it or noticing me still.

I opened my mouth and started swearing at him. I even gave him the finger.

"Oh hi little girl do you want a lollipop?" Death said looking down at me.

"Lord Death, I believe she is saying %$# ! and (*&^$% then gave you the finger." Stein said.

"Hello Stein. Who's saying that?" Death said.

Maka and Soul just watched completely stunned by the whole conversation.

Stein picked me up to where I was eye level with Death. I opened my mouth and spit on him.

" Oh...Sigh, good to see you again daughter." Death said waving.

Maka and Soul at same time "WTF! You have another kid?!"

"Actually Sigh is my first born little girl. She can't speak because she was born without vocal cords. So I named her Silence and...well when Kid was born I kinda forgot about Sigh and thankfully Sigh came back so now we're all one big happy fam-"

I punched him in the face.

"I've been wanting to do that too." Stein commented.

"Wait, Lord Death are you telling me you forgot about your own child?!" Maka said.

"Yes?" Death said a little ashamed.

"You have bigger issues than we thought." Soul muttered.

"We?" Death questioned.

"N-nothing." Soul said and walked away.

Then Death the Kid walked in with the Thompson sisters followed behind him.

Brother, I mouthed. I walked over to him and slapped him in the face.

"W-Who are you?" Kid asked.

"Hello Son, that is your sister Silence. But you can call her Sigh." Death said.

I shook my head and glared at Kid. I hated my brother more than my father. He was the reason all of this happened. His fault Dad forgot me.

"You never told me I had a sister." Kid scowled.

"You know you kinda look like Kid, Sigh." Liz said studying me.

"Ya, Ya." Patty chimed in.

They yanked and tugged at me. I tensed and kicked Patty. Patty started crying. I didn't know what to do so I ran.

"I believe this family reunion went better than I thought." Death said.

"You're a bit of an idiot for being Death." Stein said.

Death kicked his rolling chair out the window.

"He's right and this is a horrible way for me to meet my sister. You can't keep lying to me about these things Dad. You say you want to be closer to me, but honestly, you're only pushing me away." Kid said and ran after me. The Thompson sisters ran after him.

Death sighed. "You may be right...son..."

-Afternoon, Sun high in sky laughing like an ass.-

I was in my box. My legs curled into my stomach. I may not be able to speak but I could still cry. I hadn't done so in forever but now the tears flowed non stop. I heard shuffling of feet and then my box was lifted. Staring down at me was Death the Kid. For the first time in my life someone reached out to me with kindness. He held both his hands out and gave me a genuine smile. I stood up and wiped my eyes. Kid hugged me.

"I'm sorry for our Father's actions. I'm glad to have finally met you Sister."

He whispered into my ear. I couldn't help but cry more. I buried my head in his shoulder. Kid was polite and comforted me. Neither of us noticed Death watching from the window. Nor did we see Stein trying to get up the stairs while still riding his chair.

So that was my first day at DWMA. It was different than I expected and but now I knew I wouldn't be alone.


End file.
